Musings of Alien Ambassadors
by Red Witch
Summary: After Bloodlines, Waldo and Zozo reflect on what they've learned and the impact it may have on the League of Planets.


**An alien fleet took off with the disclaimer that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters. Just a little musing in my head that had to get out. This takes place right after 'Bloodlines' so read that first so it will make sense. Just a little fic showing things from Waldo and Zozo's point of view. **

**Musings of Alien Ambassadors**

"You know Zozo the more I observe humans the more fascinating I find their species," Waldo said to his fellow ambassador as he politely sipped tea in his private quarters.

"I know," Zozo agreed. "Who would have thought that a human could evolve to have such great power?" They were discussing the earlier events of the day where they learned that Shane Gooseman's genetic donor was still alive, among other things.

"Even if her genes were designed to a degree they were clearly not designed with that in mind," Waldo said in amazement. "The control Cheyenne has over her gifts is remarkable."

"It's a shame that Goose thinks that Supertroopers aren't considered humans even though they clearly are," Zozo shook his head. "We could learn so much from her."

"To an extent he is right," Waldo informed him. "Supertroopers are a different branch of the human species but their basic DNA branch is mostly human. And as we have learned before some humans simply have a hard time seeing past things like that."

"And yet so many humans accept change," Zozo agreed. "Thank goodness the Galaxy Rangers aren't like that. The former I mean."

"Like I have stated before humans are a fascinating species," Waldo remarked. "Out of all the alien life forms we have encountered they are the most adaptable and yet in many ways they are the most inflexible creatures."

"Yeah well sometimes they're a little too inflexible for my tastes. I tell you though Waldo, the more I hear about the Supertrooper program the more I don't like it," Zozo sighed. "It reminds me too much of the Queen's Crown Troopers and how she creates them. Not that we know all the details of it but we know enough…"

"She creates them in laboratories," Waldo said. "Like the Supertroopers were."

"Do you really think that if what happened hadn't happened…"Zozo asked carefully. "That Goose would have...?"

"I believe that the man Ranger Gooseman is **now**…" Waldo said carefully. "And who he was conditioned to be are different people. The important thing to remember is that Gooseman **chose** to be something different."

"He didn't choose his life," Zozo told him. "But at least he's making the best of it."

"You realize we have to inform our respective governments of this situation?" Waldo said gently.

"I take it you are not simply referring to Cheyenne?" Zozo sighed.

"It is not as if we did not suspect possible threats to the League from Earth," Waldo told him. "Investigating them is one of the reasons we were stationed on BETA in the first place."

"You don't think anyone suspects that we're spies as well as ambassadors do you?" Zozo asked.

"Perhaps one or two people," Waldo thought. "But we have been careful. The question is what do we do now? I've had similar talks with some of my colleagues on Andor and a few other planets that are equally worried of Earth's growing power."

"Funny we thought that these humans were little more than primitive savages," Zozo shook his head. "Who knew they could cause so much trouble?"

"And become a threat even greater than the Queen," Waldo sighed. "At least that's what a few ministers are worried about. They fear the humans' natural aggression. It's too close to the Queen's for their liking."

"I gotta admit there are some similarities," Zozo said. "But we can't force humans to change. It's not only morally wrong but it's against the charter of the League."

"Yes the League is very adamant on that however it is not against a few nudges to modify Earth's behavior," Waldo sighed. "Some of them quite drastic."

"You don't think the League would expel Earth would you?" Zozo was stunned.

"No, I think that's mostly an empty threat," Waldo shook his head. "For two reasons. One if we did abandon Earth it would come back to haunt us if the Queen of the Crown enslaved the planet and used their life forces to create an unstoppable army of slaver lords."

"What's the other reason?"

"To keep the Earth from enslaving us. That is part of the reason why we asked the Earth to join the League of Planets," Waldo admitted. "The trouble is that we've grown far too dependent on Earth for military protection."

"What you are saying is that there's a chance the Earth might turn on us?" Zozo was horrified.

"Given the facts and the evidence that there are those within Earth's Board of World Leaders more than willing to commit genocide in order to further their own political ambitions I would say it is more than likely," Waldo told him. "Obviously the Rangers would oppose it but…"

"Commander Walsh would never let that happen," Zozo said.

"Perhaps not but remember he is an officer sworn to follow his duty," Waldo said. "And he was running the Supertrooper Program in the first place. Even though the project failed the Board of Leaders valued his skills enough to place him at the head of BETA."

"Well that wasn't exactly his fault," Zozo said. "But if he had succeeded…"

"Let's just say I try not to think about that," Waldo said. "I'm more concerned with the future. We did not escape the grasp of the Queen of the Crown only to become enslaved by another race."

"I don't believe most humans would allow that," Zozo said.

"Most humans perhaps not," Waldo said. "The people they elect…That is another story. Odd isn't it? Instead of electing wise, qualified leaders they constantly trick themselves into electing mostly greedy fools or worse…sane men who are hungry for power."

"So what do we do?" Zozo asked.

"What we were sent to do," Waldo said. "We inform our respective governments as well as the Council Members of the League of Planets of the information. I know my Kiwi friend, I don't like it either but…"

"But we have to do what's best for everyone in the league including our own planets," Zozo added. "I know. Besides I think the Rangers themselves have been forced to keep a secret or two from us. If anyone would understand it's them."

"There is something else we might suggest…" Waldo said carefully. "That the League construct a military arm of it's own. One not dependent on Earth."

"We have some security forces but they're mostly relegated to protecting their own planets," Zozo said. "Maybe it's not a bad idea if we create our own Ranger division? Except for Goose and Buzzwang nearly all the Galaxy Rangers are completely human. Not an alien in the bunch."

"Hardly surprising," Waldo sighed. "The majority of species that make up the League of Planets are peaceful. Most of us never even imagined how to fight other races…"

"Until the Queen came," Zozo added. "Kirwin still bears scars from the brief time it was under her control. We'd still be under it if the Queen didn't have a slaver lord crisis and had to abandon it and other planets she believed were non essential at the time."

Zozo took a deep breath. "It may make me feel rotten but it's necessary. We can't always depend on the humans to fight all our battles for us. Sooner or later we are going to have to learn to stand up for ourselves."

"I think the Rangers would understand that," Waldo nodded. "However I would not merely discount the goodness in the hearts of the majority of humans. Like I said they are a surprising species."

"I just hope that they don't surprise us and turn into another Crown Empire," Zozo groaned.

"We have to prepare for the worst…" Waldo admitted. "But being around humans…I believe we can hope for the best. Many of them have their hearts in the right place, even if they do seem to be a rather quick tempered and aggressive species."

"Especially in the commissary on pizza day," Zozo grinned.


End file.
